Boxes Of Fluff Under The Christmas Tree!
by Puck and Kyo
Summary: It's an advent calendar of fluff stories! Can be any show, series, whatever! Taking requests! Which, by the way DO NOT, have to be christmas centered, they should just be a bit wintery! First chapter goes into more detail about it! Hope you enjoy, rated T just in case!
1. Keeping Warm

**Hi there! It's Puck and Kyo here, kicking December off with something a little special! Now, we all know (or I'm assuming most of us know, apologies if I'm incorrect) that December is the month of many a holiday! So, to celebrate the Holidays, I will be doing an advent calendar of fluffy stories! I am taking requests! Now, a quick explanation of it. (PLEASE READ IT THANK YOU! *HUGS*)**

* * *

><p><strong>An advent calendar is a calendar counting down the days until Christmas, and will often have small gifts or candies in it to celebrate the coming of the holiday. My advent calendar will count down the days, but with one shot fluff filled stories, somewhat-centered around the holidays, and the month of December. (So like, OTPs having a snowball fight, etc.)<strong>

**I am aware that not all people celebrate Christmas, and I apologize to those who don't. But I personally do, and that is why I have chosen an advent calendar to do this. I sincerely apologize for my inability to celebrate your holidays with you, but I hope that you still have a wonderful time with them. Also, submissions for one shots **_**DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT**_**, have to be Christmas oriented. So feel free to participate if you still wish, and I hope you have a wonderful December filled with joy!**

**No M rated stuff guys! I do not write it, I do not mind reading it, if it is well written, but I do not write it. Sorry!**

**Now, for submissions, I will let you know if I will do it. Aside from M rated stuff, there isn't much I refuse to do. Now, there's a chance I might not know the characters, because well, I haven't read or seen everything. If I don't I apologize in advance, as I will not be able to take those requests. Some of the fandoms I'm in (though not all) are listed on my bio. And although I am super ready to write Royai or USUK (OTP's) but I will still except any submissions as long as they fit my rules and I know the characters. That means I will write ships I don't ship. I will do my best to write these as well as I can, I promise! Also, fluff stories don't have to be romantic! The could just as well be about friendship or kinship between two characters, so if you have a suggestion for something like that, submit it!**

**I doubt I'll get many requests, but if I do, I will be accepting the first ones that come in. First come first served is what I'm saying here. Thank you to anyone who does take the time to make a request, it means a lot!**

**Alright! To start it off, I'm doing a USUK story called Keeping Warm! Thanks for reading! Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Review:<strong>

**USUK: The ship of England and America from the anime Hetalia**

**Arthur Kirkland: England (UK)**

**Alfred Jones: America: (US)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Keeping Warm<em>**

It was really cold outside for the first day of December, and Alfred, being the guy he was, had forgotten to bring a scarf. It was after an Allies meeting, and Arthur was watching him shiver, sitting on a bench. He felt a shiver crawl down his back himself. He hated seeing Al in pain, even if it was a small thing like a bit of cold. It brought back memories he'd rather not think about.

Although it was cold, and weatherman everywhere had predicted snow, not a single flake had fallen yet. Certainly though, it was freezing, and if there was any precipitation, it would be snow.

Kirkland stared at the knit woolen scarf on his neck. _Maybe... He should... No... Alfred wouldn't want it_. He shook his head violently, a pale pink staining his cheeks._ He- he might as well offer. It's not like there was any harm to it. _

He stood up and walked over to the other blond man, and awkwardly started to speak.

"Um, hey, stupid."

America looked up, frowning. His face softened. He knew Arthur didn't mean it.

"Hey Iggy! What's goin' on?" Alfred's teeth chattered after the sentence. Arthur wondered why he didn't wait for his ride inside. Seemed idiotic to be out here in the cold. Then again, he was talking about Al here.

He mumbled. "Um, well, do- do you wanna wear my scarf? Y-you look cold... idiot..." England unwound the scarf from his neck, and held it out, looking the other way, beet red.

Alfred's eyes widened. "I am cold Iggy, but if I take your scarf, you'll be cold too!" Arthur took a step back. He hadn't thought Al cared.

"Hmm..." the younger man said, hand on his chin, thinking. Suddenly, his bright blue eyes sparkled. "I know!" he said, standing up and pointing at the sky.

Arthur chuckled. "Well?" he asked. He wondered what crazy plan the other man had come up with this time.

"We can share it!"

Arthur turned bright red. _Share the scarf? W- with Al...? No, no, the idiot just meant to keep warm, he needed to calm down. _

"R-right then!" Arthur said, "Let's do that. I'll, um, wrap it around you and then around me?"

"Kay! Thanks again Iggy!" Al said, patting the seat on the bench next to him. Arthur awkwardly sat down next to Alfred. He wrapped the scarf gently around the younger man, and then around himself.

He sat there blushing, and it began to snow. Alfred snuggled into him.

"Thank you Iggy."

"N-no problem Alfred." And the two sat there as the snow fell down, snuggling into each other, to keep warm.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Sorry the fic was so short, hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!<strong>


	2. A Snowman With A Plum In It's Back!

**Hey there! Sorry this is up so late! Puck and Kyo here with the next fluffy story of the month! Thank you so much to those of you who followed and reviewed, anyone who took the time to read this story! Especially thebookreader14, thanks man! *hugs* So here comes the next one-shot, which I'm calling '****_A Snowman With a Plum In It's Back!' _****It's a Fruits Basket Kyoru story! Ready? Lets go!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Quick Review: <strong>

**Kyoru= The ship of Kyo and Tohru from Fruits Basket**

**Kyo Sohma= Cat of the Zodiac**

**Tohru Honda= "Rice-ball"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Snowman With a Plum In It's Back!<em>**

Tohru Honda was almost home from school. Mittens on her hands and boots on her feet, she wondered what she should make for dinner. It had snowed the night before, so maybe soup? But what kind? She pondered this as she rounded the corner, and came across Kyo building a snowman, very focused on getting every detail just right.

Tohru smiled. She loved seeing a softer side of Kyo, she knew he was a good person after all.

Kyo looked over and blushed bright red. "I- I'm just-"

Tohru smiled "Building a snowman? Sorry if I snuck up on you!"

Kyo shook his head violently, "Y-yeah, but it's not a big deal! I could actually use some help..."

Tohru's eyes sparkled, and she got into her ready position, fists up. "Yeah! We're gonna build a snowman!"

Kyo chuckled, and fluffed her hair as she started rolling a ball of snow. Kyo had already made the bottom and middle, so she made the head.

With the two of them, it didn't take much time at all to make a smiling snowman, complete with carrot nose and red scarf. The two stepped back to look at their work.

Tohru spoke up. "Not to be rude Kyo, but... I think it's missing something."

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, but what is it?" Tohru frowned.

"Maybe a hat?" Kyo nodded, and went inside, coming back out a few moments later with a top hat. He placed it on the snowman's had and took a step back.

He shook his head. "That helps a bit, but it's still missing something."

Tohru sighed. "Maybe it's something we can't see."

Kyo's eyes lit up. "Tohru that's it! Well, sorta the opposite actually, something the snowman can't see, oh I'm rambling, do we have any pickled plums?"

Tohru tilted her head. "Yeah, in the fridge, but I'm not sure how a pickled pl-"

Kyo rushed past her, rushing inside to the fridge. He rifled through it until he found what he wanted, and rushed out to show the baffled Tohru a jar of pickled plums. He took one out and stuck it in the snowmans back.

"Like a riceball," he said matter of factly, "so it's not plain."

Tohru smiled. "You know Kyo," she said, "I think that was exactly it." She grabbed his hand, and he turned bright red.

"What do you think we should have for dinner?" she said, skipping with the boy to inside. "Anything but leeks," Kyo said, laughing happily, waving goodbye to the snowman with a plum in it's back.

**Okay! This was kinda short too, but thank you so much for reading! Happy second! **


	3. Magical Snowball Fights are Dangerous!

**Okay, so I think I'll probably be posting these at night because I don't have much time to do them, and I've got school, so yeah... Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! Hello there, Puck and Kyo here, and thank you for reading this! You guys rock! Thanks so much again to those who reviewed (thebookreader14, thanks so much for the encouragement!) and I hope more of you who read will! Okay, this time I'm writing a friendship fluff sort of thing (total crackfic) for the golden trio of Hogwarts, Ron Hermione and Harry! Ready? Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Quick Review:<strong>

**The Golden Trio Of Hogwarts: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter**

**Hogwarts: Magical Wizard School in the Harry Potter series**

**Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived**

**Ron Weasley: And The Best Bestie Award Goes To...**

**Hermione Granger: Death vs Expulsion... I choose Death!**

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Snowball Fights are Dangerous, But Who Really Cares?<strong>

Harry Potter was once again in danger. **  
><strong>

This time, it wasn't the dark lord putting him in danger, but it was just as cold. It was snowballs.

Hermione and Ron had ganged up on him, which was completely unfair, and now he was hiding in a tree. Curled up in terror of his impending doom, Harry looked over the landscape of Hogwarts. It was really such a beautiful place. Snow coated everything, like powdered sugar, and everything felt crisp and fresh. Students in scarves and mittens roamed the grounds, smiling and laughing with one another about this teacher or that class. As Harry took in the scenery, a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

He turned around, terrified again, to Ron, grinning.

"Gotcha Harry!" he pelted several more snowballs at Harry who failed to dodge them. Though he was good on a broom, he could be a bit clumsy off of one. He fell from the tree. Luckily, the snow was very deep, so he fell with a cushion below him. Ron laughed, and Harry grumbled something about getting him back.

Hermione came out from behind a tree.

"Ah!" she said excitedly, "you found him!" She quickly us a spell to pull Harry from the snow and dust him off.

"Jeez 'Mione," Ron said, "Where'd ya learn that?"

"Maybe if you'd read occasionally," she smirked at him, "you'd learn that sort of thing."

Ron scowled. "Your definition of occasionally is different than a human's."

"Excuse me?"

As the two argued, Harry used the time to build his arsenal of snowballs. He was going to loose, but not without a fight!

"Ron, you complete idi-" Hermione was cut off by a snowball to the face coming from Harry, and she fell into the snow. As Ron attempted to avoid being hit, he was caught in the way. Both of them were down.

"Ha-ha!" Harry shouted, "I've done it!"

Hermione sat up and shook her head of snow, an angry look in her eyes.

Ron shook his head sympathetically at Harry, "Yeah Mate, you've really done it now."

"HARRY!" shouted hermione, using a charm to make several snowballs build themselves and fly at Harry.

"Uh oh," he said. "Run," said Ron, grinning maniacally.

Harry did as he was told. He raced across the grounds, chased by Hermione and her magical flying snowballs, and a trailing Ron, who would sometimes send a few snowballs Harry's way himself.

The trio raced all over the campus, Harry attempting to protect himself from the onslaught of snow coming at him and Hermione and Ron chasing him like maniacs.


End file.
